The Long Road Back
by TommyOliverMMPRFan
Summary: AU story in mykkila09's Someday series. In this story, one Zeo Ranger is so gutted by breaking a friend's trust that he steps away from the Power and seeks to find himself. On his journey, he faces his dark past and his current predicament all in one fell swoop. T rating for now with possible change.
1. 1: A Gutsy Decision

A/N: This is based on mykkila09's "Someday" series, and she has given me permission to write this. You need to read that series first. In this AU story, one Ranger is so gutted by breaking Kimberly's trust that he relinquishes his spot as a Ranger, then turns to a pair of unlikely sources to try to help get his friendship back. The first part is a quick scene from Chapter 5 of Someday (which takes place after King for a Day), then the rest is AU. I'll see how this goes, and if reviews are good, I'll continue with this story.

A/N 2: Nothing is mine.

Chapter 1 – A Gutsy Decision

 **January 1997**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

 _ **Adam Park stopped pacing and leaned against the railing.**_ _ **'Tommy had every right to go off on us. We never should've treated Kimberly like that. And now, because of it, I lost her trust and her friendship. I was so stupid. Why didn't I call her? Even as I read that letter I knew that it didn't sound like Kim.'**_ _ **He sighed.**_ _ **'Why did I decide that being a ranger was more important than being a friend? Just because Tommy was our leader and we needed him to lead the team, that didn't give me the right to treat Kim like that. And to let it go on for so long…I doubt Kim will ever forgive us for the way we treated her. I can only hope.'**_ _ **He looked up at the sky, letting out a sad smile when he saw the stars twinkling brightly. He frowned as he thought on Tommy said that Kim helped him.**_ _ **'He said that she used her ninjetti powers, but how? We lost them and she gave hers up to Kat. So how did she get them back? Does that mean we got ours back as well?'**_ _ **he shook his head.**_ _ **'While it would be nice to find out, I'm not going to risk it until I'm absolutely sure what happened.'**_ _ **He sighed again.**_ _ **'I can only hope I get a chance to apologize to Kim. I hope she forgives me.'**_

Later that night, as Adam tossed and turned in bed, he thought further on the matter. He didn't know what the various thoughts were of his splintered team and quite frankly at the moment, he didn't want to know. For him, this one cut as deep as any of the other members of his team.

It was Kimberly (and Tommy) who had been there for him after the whole Mirror of Regret saga, which had re-opened old wounds from his previous life. Adam Park had been bullied as a child, which had, at times, had him contemplating doing some very dark things. Moving to Angel Grove, becoming a Power Ranger and being with this group had brought him salvation from his previous life.

And now all of it was gone.

His thoughts then shifted once again, to a nightmare that he'd hoped was behind him. It wasn't a nightmare of a previous event…well, it was, in a way but it was a nightmare that involved one person and one person only…one person he hoped, and maybe he thought, was out of his life forever.

Scorpina.

Ah, Scorpina, the femme fatale "witch" who had tricked the rookie and nearly destroyed Adam in his first day on the job just over two years ago. He had to admit, even though he cared nothing for the cunning femme fatale, she'd done a good job almost breaking him that day.

She'd done such a good job in almost breaking him that Adam had nightmares for two weeks straight after that, and it was Kimberly who had been there for him. Kimberly had been Scorpina's biggest rival, so no one knew how deadly she could be more than the now-former Ranger. Because of Kimberly, he thought Scorpina was out of his life forever.

Now that protection was gone, and he was wrong.

Come to think of it, after the way he'd treated his former friend, was he really any better than that witch?

Adam then thought back to what Tommy had said, and he was pretty sure that Tommy had been speaking his mind when he said this even though he was under a spell,

' _ **You people don't deserve to be Rangers just for the way you treat your so-called friends.'**_

That one had cut really deep, but he had to admit, it was pretty much on the money. Silently, he decided to file that away for future consideration before sleep claimed him.

 **Three Weeks Later, February 1997**

Saturday mornings were supposed to be fun, but this day was anything but fun for Adam.

As he trudged into his bathroom to take his shower to begin the day, he was sore from head to toe. He'd been on the job for two years, but this had been possibly the most brutal battle he'd ever been involved in.

One thing was clear to him, the team wasn't as in sync as it usually was. That was perfectly clear when the Rangers had fought Rita's monster Impursonator 24 hours ago…twice. Nothing the Rangers had tried worked…nothing. Impursonator had survived every attack the Zeo Rangers had tried and she along with Cog Changer had pushed the team to its very limit. That wouldn't have happened two years ago.

Girls could fight, Adam knew, and the next time he saw Kimberly she'd probably give him a black eye after what he'd done. But that purse should have easily been discarded and the team couldn't even do that.

In addition, things were becoming much harder for Adam during battles; he was having a much harder time focusing during fights and sooner or later, he was going to become a liability.

He was fortunate that his parents, Sung-Yoo and Marlon were out of town on business that weekend because he had made a decision. He was not going to be a liability, whether anyone considered him his friends or not. In essence, he knew his time as a Ranger had, for now at least, come to an end.

Thus, history was about to change as Adam grabbed his communicator, pushed a button and disappeared in a flash of light.

 **Power Chamber, a few moments later**

"Hold still, Tommy, you need some ice on that leg," Alpha 5 said as he applied an ice pack on Tommy's left leg; Tommy had slightly twisted his left ankle during yesterday's events and would be ginger for a few days. "You took a pretty nasty fall when the Zeo Megazord hit the ground yesterday."

"Yeah, I can't believe Rita made a good monster that almost beat us…or is it us that's the problem?" Tommy wondered. Before he could say anything more, a green flash appeared in the Power Chamber, startling them all.

"Aye-yi-yi, Adam what are you doing here?" Alpha 5 said. "We thought you all might enjoy your Saturday after that tough battle yesterday!"

"Uh, not so much, Alpha," Adam said, briefly sparing a glance at Tommy who seemed surprised as well, before turning back to his mentor and summoning his Zeonizers.

Tommy looked at Adam in surprise and thought, **'No way. He's not going to do what I think he's about to, is he?'**

"Zordon, I've made a decision, an important one. I'm glad that Tommy's at least here for this. Zordon, I'm relinquishing my Powers and duties as a Power Ranger effective immediately," Adam said as he took off his Zeonizers and laid them on the control panel.

"Aye-yi-yi, Adam, you can't! I know you guys aren't at your peak right now, but we'd be short a Ranger and Gasket is increasing his attacks!" Alpha wailed.

"I'm sorry Alpha, but there is no other choice," Adam said. "It's just too much for me to bear anymore and I feel like a liability these days. The team needs someone it can count on and I think I know who my replacement will be. Being a Ranger is never more important than being a friend to someone, and if I can't be a friend then I don't deserve the Power either."

"We almost lost that battle yesterday to a purse and I know it's a team effort but in many ways I feel responsible for almost losing that fight yesterday. This is way worse than the identity stuff, way worse than escalating a battle and way worse than using your powers for personal gain," Adam added. "The team needs a bit of new blood and so I think the honorable thing for me to do is step away and seek some help. I know I haven't broken any of the three rules, per se, but this isn't about what rules I have or haven't broken."

"Adam, please, man," Tommy said, still in shock by Adam's declaration. "I know we've had our differences lately, but man, we need you out there. You are far from a liability."

Deep inside though, Tommy knew he was talking out of his ass. Deep inside, he agreed with Adam completely and was disappointed that more of the Rangers hadn't turned in their Powers as well.

"No, Tommy, you were right all along when you said we don't deserve to hold the Power," Adam said. "I doubt anyone will agree to relinquish the Power like I'm doing, but I feel it's the right thing to do. If I can't treat my own friends the way they should be treated then there's no way I should be out there."

"Tommy, the way I treated Kimberly…was no better than the way Scorpina treated me over two years ago," Adam said, which shook Tommy to the core. Tommy hadn't been in the park the day the Scorpina fiasco happened, but he and Kimberly had worked intensively with Adam to help him after that. He thought that Adam was past that phase…clearly that was not the case. "If I can't treat someone who helped me get past those nightmares better, then clearly I can't help this team anymore."

"Not to mention, both Tommy and Kimberly got me help after the Mirror of Regret situation. I felt like an easy target when I came on the team, and both of them got me through that. And this is how I repay them? No, I can't be out there if I can't hold up my end of the deal," Adam finished.

Zordon looked on in shock, as this was unprecedented for his Earth Rangers. Very rarely if at all had one of his Rangers stepped away voluntarily, and certainly not for circumstances like this.

A very sad smile crossed Zordon's face, but there was no doubt he was proud of Tommy's now former second-in-command; he'd taken charge of a bad situation that he'd put himself in and was obviously going to do his best to work his way out of it.

"Adam, I'd like to say I'm mad at you, but I'm really not. I'd like to have you out there for sure as we're better with you, but I was just talking out of my butt and I think you know that. I kind of wish you'd have waited until we get rid of Gasket, but I see where you're coming from," Tommy said. "We're still not the best of friends and may never be but you gained a lot of respect from me today. This is a very gutsy, courageous and honorable move. Have you told Tanya or anyone else?"

"No, I just made the decision this morning although it's been on my mind," Adam said. "Ideally, I'd like to have the entire team here with me, but when you make a decision and know it's the right choice, you just have to run with it. One thing I learned from holding the Ninjetti Powers for the first time is that you don't have to be a Ranger to have power. It's what's inside you that matters."

"That's correct…that's how Kimberly saved me from Gasket's control," Tommy said. "That is the heart of the Great Power and if nothing else, you understand that aspect."

"And there's one more thing to add to that; power comes from the mind, not the body," Alpha added, to which Adam nodded.

"It sounds like you're at peace with your decision. This had to be a difficult decision for you, but I do believe you have made the right decision," Zordon said. "I very much wish you good luck on reclaiming your relationships with this entire group. You have been one of my toughest and smartest warriors, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. The road for you is about to be long and arduous, but if you believe, anything is possible."

"The one thing I'm concerned about, man, is that I'm concerned you're going to do something you're going to regret until the end of time," Tommy said. "I think you need professional help."

"Yeah, and who do I go to? I can't just go to a professional shrink for this one," Adam said.

"Have you met Sam Trueheart, my brother's father?" Tommy said. "I think he would like to meet at least one of my teammates. I'm sure he knows about what's happened to our group."

"Glad you mentioned him," Adam said. "If you take me to Sam for help, would your brother be willing to take my place on the team and keep everyone in line?"

"That would be a fair exchange. David takes your spot on the team, for help getting past your demons," Tommy said. "David's been itching for this chance, and I know he could keep everyone in line. I'd be happy to take you to see Sam; I don't trust any professional shrink, not with our duties and Sam it seems can see everything."

"Zordon, Alpha, you've been great to me and I owe you two and Tommy everything for giving me the chance. Having a chance to be great is all I've ever asked for and you gave me that chance. My heart will always be with all of you," Adam said as tears pricked his eyes. "I know this is just the first step back but maybe, just maybe, some day. Just please promise me one thing, all of you."

"What's that?" Zordon said.

"Please grant me that I can come here as a place of shelter if Rita, Zedd or the Machine Empire try to come after me during this time. The last thing I need is for them to come after me now after I've just given up my powers."

"I will always be indebted to you for your service and you will always have this building to come to if you need it," Zordon said. "Adam Christopher Park, may the Power protect you always."

 **Later that night**

Though the group wasn't as close as they once were, news of what happened with the Power still traveled like wildfire, especially when it was big news like today.

By nightfall, every Earth Ranger past or present knew of the shocking events which had taken place in the Power Chamber earlier that day. Over the course of the day, Kat and Rocky had pleaded with Adam to reverse his decision, but he stood firmly behind his decision. Tanya had been much more understanding, and decided to spend as much time with him as she could so they were spending the night with Tanya and her family.

Currently, Tommy was on a three-way call with Kimberly and Aisha, who were both shocked at what happened.

"And he did it just like that? It just happened?" Kimberly asked. "That would explain the loss and sadness Aisha and I briefly felt this morning, but why? Why did he do it and why would I feel some sort of sympathy towards him?"

"I think he knew in his heart it was his time to leave. I doubt the others will take the hint, and everyone's got different opinions, but I think the Impursonator battle yesterday did it for him," Tommy said. "I think he's been brooding for a few weeks but yesterday was the tipping point. Kim, I'm telling you I gained a lot of respect for him as a man today. It takes a lot of guts to make that decision even when it's the right one. I was struck by one thing he said right before he left."

"And that was?" Kimberly said over the phone.

"That you don't have to be a Power Ranger to have powers; it's what's inside you that matters," Tommy said, "that even as civilians we can still make a difference."

"The lesson of the Great Power," Kimberly breathed out. Maybe, perhaps, the Frog was worth saving. "How come my so-called big brother hasn't realized this yet?"

"From what you two have told me about Jason, he tries to be too much of a macho man sometimes," Aisha said. She couldn't see Kimberly but knew Kim was rolling her eyes and nodding at that comment. "He's a good leader but may try to hang on too long because he's a bit too much of a macho man. I'd like Rocky to follow Adam's lead but there's no chance of that happening."

"Yeah, Rocky already has pleaded with Adam to come back but it's falling on deaf ears," Tommy said. "Rocky's too macho as well and too much of a class clown to truly understand what he did."

"Adam always did have a good heart, and always did want to do the right thing but has had the hardest luck that I can ever remember. I've known him way longer than you have, Kim," Aisha added. "The Mirror of Regret saga that he went through, I was there when some of those things happened to him when he was growing up and if it hadn't been for Rocky and I he'd have done something pretty dark."

"I think he thought he was doing the right thing where you were concerned Kim, but unfortunately for him that wasn't the case," Tommy finished.

"I hope he seeks help, if nothing else," Kimberly said. "No matter what happened to me, I would never want to see anyone else hurt themselves more than necessary."

"I've told you about Sam Trueheart, right Kim?" Tommy asked. When Kimberly concurred, Tommy said, "That's who I'm taking him to. Sam just always seems to know everything and I think can help him. In repayment, David will take Adam's place on the team effective Monday. Adam and I already called David and he's already agreed to do it."

"That's a good place for him to go, I think; out of town, away from everything, and maybe he can start to get everything straightened out," Kimberly said. "I'm still in shock guys, of all the people that I thought might regret their decision enough to hang it up, I seriously didn't think it would be Adam. I didn't think any of them would but I thought there was no chance it would be him."

"You thought it might be Jason, right?" Aisha said.

"Yeah, he could have given the Powers back to Trey or whatever his name is. Isn't he feeling weaker these days, Tommy?" Kimberly said.

"Yeah, from the vibe I'm getting he's wearing out with every battle that's taking place," Tommy said, then suddenly paused. "Girls, I have to end this call here, Mom's calling me for dinner."

"Tell Adam I wish him luck in getting help and give Tanya my regards," Aisha said.

"Later, Handsome," Kimberly said as Tommy ended the call, and sighed as he went downstairs to eat dinner.

 **Review box is at the bottom. Please leave one. Thank you.**


	2. 2: Adam and the Truehearts

A/N: This is based on mykkila09's "Someday" series, and she has given me permission to write this. You need to read that series first. In this AU story, one Ranger is so gutted by breaking Kimberly's trust that he relinquishes his spot as a Ranger, then turns to a pair of unlikely sources to try to help get his friendship back. The first part is a quick scene from Chapter 5 of Someday (which takes place after King for a Day), then the rest is AU. I'll see how this goes, and if reviews are good, I'll continue with this story.

A/N 2: Nothing is mine.

Chapter 2 – Adam and the Truehearts

 **February 1997**

 **Just outside Angel Grove, CA**

One week after voluntarily giving up the Power and Adam Park was already feeling the effects of being off the Power for the first time in over two years.

In his mind, he compared it to finding a high every time he morphed into the suit, whether it was as the Mastodon Ranger, the Ninjetti Frog Ranger, or Zeo IV.

It was "a bitch" as he said, but so was the situation he and the rest of Zordon's 11 were in, save for Tommy and Kimberly of course, and to a lesser extent Tanya and Aisha. He had no clue how the others were handling it, and quite frankly he really didn't care at this point. Wisely, he kept his distance from the others as the week passed with the exception of his girlfriend when he could find time, which hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of Angel Grove High.

He was sitting in the back of Tommy's car his adopted parents had loaned him with Tommy and David upfront, and was very quiet as usual. He was on the way to the reservation to meet his successor, David, and his father Sam. Though Tommy's attitude towards his former second-in-command was still somewhat cool (which the former two-colored Ranger totally understood) David's attitude towards Adam was more upbeat, and the two had hit it off immediately.

David knew that Tommy and his friends were former Rangers but never thought he would ever be a Ranger himself, and was very grateful to both his brother and Adam for the opportunity. He also had been de-briefed of the situation involving the others and Kimberly, and admired Adam's courage to do what he felt was right. Thus, he eagerly agreed for him and his father to help the former Ranger in these trying times.

About 20 minutes later, after a very silent ride, the car suddenly stopped and the three men exited the car. Not long after getting out, the three men trekked for a bit, before finally coming upon a small residence that was apparently the Truehearts' home.

Before they went in, Tommy quickly pulled Adam aside.

"I know I have to remain cool towards you until things are fully healed with you and Kim, but know that I'll always respect the fact that you're trying to pull it back together. None of the others are making the effort that you're doing and I'm really pissed at them right now," Tommy said. Adam's sad eyes perked just a bit with a ray of hope. "Know this, no matter what happens, I'll always respect you as a man."

"That means a lot to me. I would be nothing without the two of you," Adam said as the two shared a quick hug, but not too long. They weren't friends again...yet, and Adam knew that and knew how hard the road might be to reclaiming that. "I don't know if I can pull it back together, but I'm sure going to try. Let's go inside. I wouldn't want to keep Sam waiting."

 **10 minutes later**

Sam Trueheart had been told one of Tommy's friends was coming, but as he looked over Adam Park carefully (which had Adam fidgeting somewhat nervously), he was truly intrigued by the young boy sitting in front of him (and yes at this point, like Tommy, Adam was still a boy age wise).

The boy held a pure heart, about as pure as a heart could be, but he could sense there was a demon troubling Tommy's guest. A demon that he sensed the boy was trying to relieve himself of, but one that he knew wouldn't be easy to do.

"What troubles you, young one?" Samuel asked. "I sense that a demon plagues you and could do you irreparable harm if you continue to let it."

"Because I hurt a couple of friends, and one of them is in this room," Adam said, in a sad voice as he looked intently at Sam. The older man reminded the young former Ranger of Zordon, and he wouldn't have been surprised if Samuel knew of all current and past Rangers.

"About a year ago, my friend Tommy got a letter from a friend of his…a Dear John letter," Adam said. "Just from observing you, I'm quite sure you know of what's happened in that part of our lives, about how Tommy went to Florida after that and sought the girl, Kimberly, out. They agreed to remain friends, but we, and I included, didn't handle it so well."

"You jumped to conclusions," Sam said, looking at the young man. "A bad mistake indeed."

"Yep, and as a result, Tommy's upset with us and rightfully so. I think he's less upset with me because I want to do all I can to restore my friendship with her," Adam said. "Nonetheless, I felt I have had to sacrifice some things because to me being a friend is more important than other priorities."

"Such as relinquishing your spot as one of Earth's defenders," Samuel said. Adam nodded his head in assent; he had been right all along. This guy had a way of seeing into anyone's heart.

"That was a very noble thing to do," Samuel said. "I believe you are correct in saying that defending your planet, our planet, as important as it may be, is not as important as the friendships you once shared with the rest of your brothers and sisters."

"Yes, and that is the reason I decided to hang my morpher up for good," Adam said. "My heart's not in it anymore without the bond I once shared…that I shattered."

"And you believe that you will never be able to get it back, especially with her, the agile graceful Crane," Samuel said, looking at Adam intently. "That her heart is so hurt by your betrayal that you will never be able to gain her trust again."

"If you had to ask me right now, that's what it feels like yes," Adam said. "I am dreading when Kim comes back home…she helped me gain salvation from my previous life and now it feels like how it was when I was growing up."

"I would tell you, young Frog, that a wise woman once said," Samuel said, "that for those of your race, all things are possible. Nothing is ever as good as it seems, and nothing is ever as bad as it seems."

"Dulcea; the Great Power," Adam said wistfully; he would never forget when he went to Phaedos the first time. Without question, he longed for those days again; the good days which seemed now so far away. "I wish I could say things aren't as bad as they seem because right now, truth be told, things look bleak."

"They have looked worse before," David pointed out. "As I recall that idiotic boneheaded skeleton, Rito what's his name destroyed the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord singlehandedly."

"Yeah, he had help but don't remind me," Adam said. "That was a very sad day, but at least we were together then; a true team. At least I still had my friends and even if we lost, I could live with that."

"You would lay down your life for them," Samuel said. It wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact.

"Yes, and I think every one of the current and past Rangers feels the same too, but they are too afraid to come near Tommy and Kim after what's happened," Adam said. "Thus, they're going to hurt things even more; the chasm is going to grow wider with each passing day. Someone's got to step up to the plate and actually put those thoughts into action."

"That deserves respect," Samuel said. "In our culture, we always stick together and people would give up their lives in an instant if the cause is that great."

"A day is coming very soon, young Frog, where you will have to come face to face with both the Falcon and Crane in the same room," Samuel said, turning to Tommy and David as well. "I agree that unless you step up to the plate, young Frog, then you will have major problems when Kimberly comes back."

"What do you mean, a day is coming that we're all going to be together?" Tommy said. Even he was surprised. "I've talked to Kimberly a lot but I don't know of a day when she'll come back. Maybe for spring break, but I don't know."

"I know she's coming back soon, I can sense it," Samuel said. "I can't exactly pinpoint a date, but I know she's coming and there are precautions you can take to prepare yourself, young Frog."

"What do you suggest?" Adam said. "I'm thinking of things I could try, and none of them are pleasant. Then again, it's supposed to be difficult; if it were easy, we'd still be as close as we used to be."

"Touché, young one," Samuel said. "The thing I would suggest most to you, and to all of you for that matter is this; trust your heart."

"Trust my heart?" Adam said as he let out a chuckle.

"Yes, trust your heart," Samuel said. "Never deviate from that trust because I know that what is in your heart is good and pure, unlike the monsters you have been confronted with over time."

"The mistake you made is grave, but extremely correctable and you seem to be willing to work to accomplish that goal. There is another thing I would suggest," Sam said.

"And that is?" Adam said.

"Don't put this off; start with what you want to do right away," Samuel said. He had enjoyed his time with the former Ranger and knew his intentions were good. Whether it would be good enough to reclaim what he had lost, Samuel was uncertain. "If you put this off, the chances of you reclaiming what you lost will dwindle by the day."

"I agree; it's been almost a year and the further and further we get from this, the worse the chances are," Adam said.

"I enjoyed working with you, young Frog, and I hope we can do this frequently," Samuel said. "Maybe on weekends?"

"I would enjoy that and I felt so serene being out here," Adam said.

"Tommy, if I could have a word with you please?" Sam said.

"Absolutely; David, take Adam outside for just a few moments. I'll be there soon," Tommy said.

 **2 hours later**

 **Park Residence**

Though he had a little bit of work that was set forth by his parents once he got home, he quickly dispatched of that issue. Now, he was truly set to try to tackle his biggest challenge yet.

The words of Tommy rang in his ears as he walked towards his room phone.

 **Flashback**

 **As they rode back from the reservation, Adam was surprised to find out that Tommy's icy attitude towards him, if only briefly, had cracked. He saw flashes of the old Tommy for the first time in a while.**

 **"Sam is really good," Adam said. "I think he might actually be as wise as Zordon."**

 **"Yeah, the thought crossed my mind the first time I met him. It's like he knew what I've been through, knows what I need, etc. I'm not surprised he was the same with you."**

 **There was a long silence before Tommy surprisingly spoke again.**

 **"Adam look at me," Tommy said in a soft, yet firm voice. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're willing to take action, that you're willing to fix your mistake. You're the only one that's taken any sort of action and that includes Jason; I think I want to strangle him right now."**

 **"Is he acting like Kimberly's a glass vase again?" Adam said.**

 **"Yeah, he's still got this fixation that Kimberly's a glass vase that needs to be protected. She's grown up and she's her own woman and I think you at least realize that. Tell you what, I'm willing to consider letting you back in my life on one condition," Tommy said.**

 **"What's that?" Adam said, a ray of hope lacing through his normally melancholy voice.**

 **"That you follow up on everything you say you want to do. Be a man, Adam, and don't put this off," Tommy said. "You put this off, and it's bye bye to any hopes you have."**

 **"Easiest condition ever…no problem," Adam said. "The last thing I want to do is go back to the life I used to live before I moved here. Even if I don't have powers, I still want to feel like I'm somebody," Adam said.**

 **End Flashback**

Now was his chance, he knew, and he wasn't going to waste any time. Without hesitation, he dialed the number by heart. He expected a voice mail, and that's what he got.

Gulping, he prepared for the beep, and when he heard the beep that was his cue.

"Kim, it's Adam. I know we used to be friends, and I know there have been a lot of hurtful things done and said, but I think you'd at least want to know what's going on with me. I'm sure you've heard I gave up…that…and there's a very good reason for it…"

After a couple of minutes, he concluded with, "There's something you should also know, Tommy is willing to let me back in his life, he said, if I followed through with everything I said I want to do. There may be no chance for us and I am the first to admit that, but if you are willing to consider calling me back, I'm always here…"

After giving Kimberly his number, he ended the voice mail. It was a long road, but he had taken the first step down that long, hard road.

As he fell asleep that night, he could feel it in his dreams. The healing process had begun at least for him, as Kim, Tommy and Aisha's spirit animals, Brennan, Shalimar and Lexa were already reaching out to his frog, not on a great basis, but at least on a simple talking basis.

Though the road would be long and hard, he had already made the first step...and perhaps, the hardest one of all.

 **Review box is at the bottom. Please leave one. Thank you.**


	3. 3: From Deep Within Your Soul

A/N: This is based on mykkila09's "Someday" series, and she has given me permission to write this. You need to read that series first. In this AU story, one Ranger is so gutted by breaking Kimberly's trust that he relinquishes his spot as a Ranger, then turns in part to a pair of unlikely sources to try to help get his friendship back. This one is coming out of the mothballs so to speak.

A/N 2: Nothing is mine.

Chapter 3 - From Deep Within Your Soul

 **March 1997**

 **Angel Grove High School**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Though his efforts hadn't borne any fruit yet, and he was still apart from the Rangers inner circle, he could honestly say he wasn't concerned.

For the first time in a long time since a few weeks back when he'd given up his powers and gone to see David and Sam, he felt no pressure. No worries about saving the world, no pressure to go talk to anyone about his problems.

He didn't have what he wanted back, but he truly was in a no-lose situation.

He'd still been calling Kimberly in Florida too. Of course, Kimberly hadn't picked up, and he expected that, but every so often, Adam would pop in with just a nice, "hello, and have a good day." After a day or two of thinking about it, he decided that was the best way to go. A two or three minute monologue about his life wasn't going to do anyone any good, so the thinking was, keep it simple.

Sometimes, he believed, it was the smallest things that people paid attention to, even if they didn't say it.

He also had noticed that Tommy was treating him a little better, so he took that as a good sign too.

The other thing he was also doing was meditating. Every day before he woke up and went to school, he worked on reconnecting with the Frog, his Ninjetti animal spirit. He hadn't done it in a while, but he felt every little bit helped.

This particular day was a Friday, and he had three exams that day, so this one was a little more grueling than some of the other days. Still, with his upbeat attitude, he managed to wade through that tough stretch. Still, he smiled when it was over. Little to no homework for the weekend. He was coaching soccer this weekend, and it was a big game, so he was going to prep for that as soon as he walked out the door.

As he quickly finished at his locker and closed it, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and gulped inwardly when he saw it was Tommy.

This conversation was going to be really good...or really, really bad.

"Let's go some place private," Tommy said quietly. Adam nodded, slung his backpack over his shoulder and followed Tommy out the door to a nearby bench.

"What is it?" Adam said.

"I know you've got your soccer team waiting on you, but I just wanted to catch you while I had the chance to do so," Tommy said. "First of all, don't tell anyone but I trust you again, and not just as a Ranger."

"No way," Adam said. "This soon?"

"I've seen enough to where I reasonably believe that you just made a mistake and are making every effort to correct it," Tommy said. "Word gets out. I talk with Kim most nights, you know."

"I'm happy about this, but why this soon?" Adam said.

"Part of the reason is this. You're doing what Sam, David and I told you to do, the one condition to not put it off. More importantly, you're keeping it simple where Kim is concerned. I like that you just tell her, 'hello and have a good day' without trying too hard."

"I get the sense there's another reason too," Adam said.

"You read me too well," Tommy said. "You know we still have our Ninjetti spirits and I know what everyone's doing, at least mentally. Adam, I feel how strong your bond is with your spirit when you meditate in the morning. Kim feels it too."

"Well, it can't hurt, can it?" Adam said. "If we've got that connection, then why not use it?"

"Dulcea would be proud of you, man, I know she would," Tommy said.

"Now for the hard part: Kim's still undecided," Tommy said, and Adam nodded mutely.

"I actually expected it to be worse, considering she isn't answering my phone calls," Adam said. "Then again, I shouldn't have expected that much."

"True enough," Tommy said. "But the fact that she's undecided on you is a huge testament to what you're doing. The others...she may never ever let them back in her life again."

"Yeah, the others are stupid and God knows why," Adam said. "They still don't get it."

"Not to mention, Billy went to Aquitar and hasn't come back," Adam continued. "I thought he was more of a man than that."

"I agree, but he probably feels he owes Aquitar something as well because of what they did for him," Tommy said.

"Bottom line is, you are making great progress. You do notice your connection with the Bear is strong, right?"

"I did notice that," Adam said. "Aisha was never one to take sides especially where I was concerned. She was there when I got bullied as a youth in Stone Canyon."

"Just keep up the good work and continue to keep your distance for now until the time is right. Also, understand I may still have to act icy towards you when Kim comes back...don't take it personal," Tommy said. "Oh, one last thing. You've heard about the shelter, right?"

"Who hasn't?" Adam said. "Every time I talk to Tanya she's despondent because that kid Justin may not have a home unless the shelter is saved."

"Right, which is the second part of why I wanted to speak with you," Tommy said. "As an olive branch if you will, and because the shelter needs to be saved, I'd like you to join me on a team of three."

"I'd be happy to do it. Thanks for asking," Adam said, as he felt a relief that at least his bond with the Falcon was snapping back in place.

"Absolutely. Go, you don't want to be late for soccer practice," Tommy said.

"Thanks, man," Adam said, relieved that this part of the long hard road was done.

The hard part though, he knew, was still to come. The Crane was coming home soon, he could feel it, and when she got here there would be hell to pay.

 **One Week Later**

If there was one thing Adam had learned over the years, something which had been reinforced by Sam and David in his last visit to the reservation it was this.

Trust your heart, and it would never steer you wrong.

Over the last week, he'd done just that. He could feel that something big was drawing nearer and nearer as the past week went on, so he'd been doing the same things he'd been doing, just more than usual.

In particular, he'd been meditating and kept working on his connection with his Ninjetti powers to strengthen them.

In previous weeks, he'd been spending at least 20 minutes each day working on it, now it was up to 30 and it was getting to the point where he if he wanted to, he could probably do it for a full hour and not feel too many after effects.

That was, when he wasn't with Tanya trying to get his mind off things. But Tanya could read him like a book, and knew exactly what was on his mind, which is why she'd tried to help him as best she could. They'd spent a lot of time together, even more so than usual.

They both hoped everything would work out, but Tanya had had conversations with Kim and knew that she was still on the fence about Adam. Clearly, even though he was trying his best and was doing a good job of it, the scar was still slow to heal.

By now it was the final Friday before spring break and he'd heard the whispers from the rest of the group, including the group's inner circle. The rumor going around was that Kim herself was and coming home and would be there Monday for the entirety for spring break and Aisha would be here too.

This was going to be very hard, he knew. Mainly because he didn't know how to handle it. What was truly difficult about it was that Kim was on the fence about him which in a way didn't make it any easier. If she hated his guts, he would know to steer clear.

But that she was on the fence, that it could go either way right now, made things very difficult. Aisha had spoken to him over the phone not long ago, and Adam had at least patched things up there and Adrian and Lexa had patched things up too, not that it was ever truly bad in the first place.

Aisha had known Adam a long time, about as long as she'd known Rocky, so she understood what he'd been through over the years and that there was no way he could possibly want to hurt anybody, not with the way he'd been bullied in his childhood. Sometimes misunderstandings happen, but the both of them also recognized that it left him in a very difficult spot.

Aisha certainly saw him in a better light than she did Rocky, even though she loved the man. Rocky, as the class clown of the group, had failed to really grasp the magnitude of what he'd done. Katherine, of course, had tried to jump on the opportunity herself to be with Tommy, but that only lessened her value in Adam's eyes.

Adam had even pulled her aside a couple of times and warned her that what she was doing was wrong, but all that made Kat do was look at Adam like he was nuts. It was sad, but Adam knew that Kat was going to get it when Kim came back, and that she'd deserve it.

Adam could guess that the impending situation was why he had suddenly found himself not in Angel Grove, as he briefly paused his reflection. He had been walking out of the Youth Center towards his house after more preparation for the tournament which could save the shelter and all of a sudden, his surroundings had changed.

The Ancient Ruins.

Phaedos.

He gulped inwardly, as he knew Dulcea was probably watching him, and resumed his introspective thoughts. He could only guess this little visit, which he hadn't planned, could go any number of ways. He could get praised to the ends of the Earth, or reamed so bad his butt would feel it for a week.

Those thoughts wouldn't last long before he was snapped out of his reverie.

"Why the long face, Adam?"

"I...I'm not sure I really want to talk about it," Adam said. "I'm honestly not sure I really need to explain it. You can feel what's happened to me...to us."

"You know, maybe a lesser man would have just quit, and at times, maybe I think that's what I should have done after my egregious error," Adam said.

"But then, that would go against everything I've ever been. I got bullied as a kid and I'm still here today," he finished. "But it's just so hard knowing I may never get back what I once had."

"The Falcon wasn't lying when he told you how proud I am of the job you're doing, as well a job as you could under the circumstances," Dulcea said. "Look at the others and see how much better off they are."

"The Wolf had an aging problem and left for Aquitar to undergo their treatments and won't return to Earth for a long time, if ever," Dulcea said. "The Ape has been a valuable member of your team but as they say, what goes around comes around."

"What do you mean by that?" Adam said.

"You'll have to see for yourself, but I can tell you that something is about to happen with him that will cause him to look at his life and say, 'where did I go wrong?'" Dulcea said.

As for Katherine, don't get me started on her. She isn't the Crane, and was never the Crane. Yet she tries to take Tommy, who isn't hers," Dulcea said. "To say that she is a long way from ever capturing a piece of this ancient power is a gross understatement."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that she's still working for Rita and Zedd, but I know she isn't," Adam said. "Which makes this whole thing even more mind-numbingly stupid."

"You know who she reminds me of sometimes?" Adam said. "The bullies I had to deal with growing up. Every time I talk to her and try to reason with her, she looks at me like I'm crazy and just blows me off like I'm nothing. When we rescued her from Rita, I expected more."

"It's sad that when you try to reason with people they just look at you like you don't understand anything," Dulcea said. "I'd rather talk about the positive side of things."

"I'm not saying that the road ahead still won't be long and hard, but you are in by far the best position of any Ranger, former or current, outside of Aisha, Kimberly, Tanya or Tommy."

"So what can be done to get her off the fence and get back what I lost?" Adam said.

"It will take a while for that scar to heal, but there will be a moment coming up very soon that will play a large role in whether you are successful in your quest," Dulcea said. "You, because of your connection with your animal spirit, will know when it happens."

"To get her back, more than anything else, your actions and your intentions have to come from deep within your body and within your soul," Dulcea said. "You must be able to contribute, and you more importantly must do it meaningfully."

"When that moment comes, I want to be brought here," Adam said. "If she needs me, she won't listen to me alone. You may need to be with me to smooth things over a bit."

"That is a very, very wise decision," Dulcea said. "In the meantime, I must return you to Angel Grove before anyone suspects you are out too long. May the Power protect you, Frog Prince."

"And you too, Dulcea," Adam said as he was immediately teleported back to Angel Grove.

He wasn't far from home, and for the first time in a while was more upbeat than at any point in the last several weeks.

A big moment was coming, and he didn't know exactly what it was, but whenever it came, he vowed to be ready.

 **Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you wouldn't mind. Thanks.**


	4. 4: Murianthias Part I

A/U 1: This is based on mykkila09's "Someday" series, and she has given me permission to write this. You need to read that series first. In this AU story, one Ranger is so gutted by breaking Kimberly's trust that he relinquishes his spot, then turns to a pair of unlikely sources to try to help get his friendship back.

A/U 2: Nothing is mine.

Chapter 4: Murianthias Part I

 **March 1997**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

By this point, it was the Monday of spring break. Now, the difficult part had begun. The part where Adam would have to walk on thin ice all week. In a way this was much more difficult than knowing someone hated your guts and just to stay away from him or her.

Adam knew that Kim was back in town by now; the spirits of the Ninjetti were very, very strong and as such, he knew when Kim had arrived and that Tommy and Aisha, expectedly, had gone to the airport to pick her up.

He had thought about following them in his own car, which had been given to him by his parents for his 18th birthday not long ago (yes, Adam was now legal driving age), but he decided against it for now. It would be best, in his opinion, if he kept his distance for the moment.

He could feel Adrian nod his assent in his mind, too.

However, he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid Kim forever. Tommy had warned him of such not long ago. He wasn't going to be able to be a hermit forever.

Especially with the championship coming up for the shelter. Kim would almost certainly be there for that, mainly to support Tommy and to help keep Justin in the shelter.

And he knew he'd have to show his face especially since he believed Billy wasn't half the man he thought Billy was.

He could feel the trio heading for the park, and he knew the others would be there at some point too. The trick was going to be entertaining himself, but finding a way to keep his distance.

Quickly, he grabbed a basketball and headed out, hoping that he could find a way to get some exercise without being seen too much.

 **30 minutes later**

For a while, he'd been able to shoot some hoops in peace, but after a while that peace had been rudely disturbed.

The voices were loud and he knew them anywhere, and he didn't like what he heard.

Dissension in the group abounded. Where there was once togetherness, there was infighting, disagreements and generally stuff you'd see from people whose friendships had gone south.

Fortunately, he saw some trees near where he was shooting, so he ducked inside the cover and decided to simply listen to what was going on.

He groaned when he saw what the commotion was about.

It was Jason and Kimberly. The former big brother and little sister.

"I was there first, Kim," Jason said. "I'm not sure you have any right to this Frisbee considering I beat you to the spot."

Adam groaned inwardly. Jason had said the wrong thing. Beyond the wrong thing.

"You may have been to this Frisbee first, but were you there for ME first when I needed you? No, you weren't," Kimberly snapped, and ran off in tears, leaving Jason shell shocked.

Though he wasn't in a terrible position, and didn't have to play the part of peacekeeper, the words still stung Adam like poison.

For all he knew, Adam thought, she could have been talking not just to Jason, but with the entire group, it seemed, sans a few people.

Even him still, to an extent, so he decided to keep his distance.

Was it really not that long ago that Adam and the others had claimed their Ninjetti powers and had beaten Ivan Ooze?

He knew Kim was angry, and had every right to be, but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think she'd go off on Jason like that. The two of them had literally grown up together, and now the trust between the two of them was in shambles.

And it was only Monday of spring break. There was still the entire week left to go. If this was the way it was starting off, then Adam knew this week could be a straight living hell for everyone associated with the Rangers.

He was shaken out of his reverie when he saw David behind him, nudging his shoulder.

Adam was surprised to see Tommy's brother, but he was glad to see him nonetheless.

"Hey, I only saw you just now as I was getting away from the group's infighting. It's ridiculous," David said. "You don't need to be listening to this."

"Unfortunately, I can't be a hermit either. I know Kim will read me the riot act soon enough, so I at least need to know what's going on."

"She will when Tommy's around just to keep the act, but I can read her body language. When your name comes up, she's awfully quiet and not playing her cards too much," David said. "Tell you what, I think it's time you just go home. I think you've done enough here, gotten the gist of what's going on."

"Yeah, unfortunately I think I have to agree with that. Probably should leave now before I get noticed," Adam said as he waved to David and headed home.

It was a good thing he did head home right at that moment. As he was leaving the park area, he could hear tensions continue to mount and arguments abound, further fracturing the group he was once proud to be part of.

It was a shame, but he knew that this once tight family that had been splintered most likely would never be the same again. He thought about going to the Youth Center but no, he thought, that was a really bad idea. They all would just end up there anyway and the fighting would continue. He didn't want to see any more of that so the best thing was to head home.

 **One day later**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Adam could see the hopes and dreams of the shelter staying open fading fast as Rocky lay on his side, howling in pain.

Clearly, he had not been concentrating while he was trying to perform a move. That had been costly, both for him and his team. Now, Tommy and Adam would need someone else to step in.

At that very moment, the Rangers communicators went off...for something.

"Go," Adam deadpanned. "I'll get him to the hospital. We've been fractured as a team but Rocky and I have been close since childhood. Go, do your job."

The four Rangers remaining, Kat, Tanya, David and Tommy, nodded as they found a secluded spot and teleported out. Meanwhile, Adam and the man who was coaching the team of three tended to Rocky until an ambulance could arrive.

As the ambulance rolled in, Adam suddenly was struck by what Dulcea had said not long ago.

 _ **"The Ape has been a valuable member of your team, but as they say, what goes around comes around."**_

 _ **"What do you mean by that?" Adam had said.**_

 _ **"You'll have to see for yourself, but I can tell you that something is about to happen with him that will cause him to look at his life and say, 'where did I go wrong?'"**_

Adam shivered in fright, with very good reason.

Rocky and he had been close since birth; had been going to school together since elementary school right up until this point. The whole snafu with Kimberly had driven somewhat of a wedge between him and Rocky, but he still considered Rocky somewhat like family.

Was this injury that Rocky had suffered a version of karma, so to speak? That what went around really did come back around?

Adam, being the type of man that he was, never wanted to see anyone get hurt let alone his best friend from childhood. But he had to admit that what Dulcea had said to him not long ago had some merit. Rocky had committed a cardinal sin (and he had too, he admitted it) of putting Rangering before being a friend.

Now, perhaps Rocky was paying the ultimate price, just as Dulcea had suggested he might.

As Adam rode to the hospital with Rocky, he pondered how cruel life could be. When the three Stone Canyon teens had been brought into the fold by Zordon, it was like they WERE part of the family even though it would take a bit before they put on the spandex.

Now, within the space of a little over two years, things had drastically changed. There was friction that was rarely seen not just amongst the Rangers themselves, but the Stone Canyon threesome itself. That would have, not long ago, been considered unfathomable.

But it was here, it was now, and as Adam was about to see, it was about to get worse.

Much worse.

 **One day later**

Adam knew something was wrong the second he didn't find himself in his room.

One minute he was meditating in his room, as he did every morning before he started his day, the next he was not in his room. And he recognized his surroundings immediately.

Phaedos. He wasn't at Dulcea's temple but he knew he was close.

If he was on Phaedos something had to be horribly wrong.

It also, without question, must have meant his moment of truth was at hand. He'd done a lot of work to try to rebuild the trust within his team and particularly his two leaders.

Now, that work was going to be put to the ultimate test.

"Good, I found you," a familiar voice said. Adam looked up to see Dulcea standing above him. "We don't have much time. The moment you have been waiting for is upon you. Come, and I will explain."

The two made it to the temple not long after, where Dulcea bade him sit in front of the fire pit which had given him his Ninjetti powers. At that moment, Dulcea called up an image of a woman Adam had never seen before.

"Who...is that?" Adam asked.

"This is Divatox, known as the Pirate Queen," Dulcea said. "Long ago, she too held this power. But that's another story for another time. She intends to marry Maligore, a demon creature of immense power."

Dulcea showed Adam another image, this one of Maligore, which made Adam nearly gag on his spit. That guy was ugly.

"So what's the problem?" Adam asked.

"She had to get two human sacrifices to be able to unleash Maligore," Dulcea said. "These two humans have been turned against your friends."

Adam saw the first image and groaned. Zack certainly wasn't going to like this. One of the captives they'd attained was Zack's former flame Angela. Adam knew of her briefly too.

"And unfortunately, Angela is the least of our worries. Lerigot, who possesses powers that can reverse spells probably can bring Angela back," Dulcea said, as she called up the second image. Adam's heart sank instantly.

"Oh God, they've got Kim..." Adam breathed out.

"Unfortunately, the Crane is about to be turned against the Rangers and it is going to be very bad," Dulcea said.

"You're saying the power of this Maligore can turn someone evil? Like what's happened to Tommy before?" Adam said.

"Yes, but worse. Much worse. Maligore can feed off what has happened to her, and it will not help that Katherine is on this journey," Dulcea said.

"I am afraid that in the state she is in, with everything that has happened to her, it will be very difficult to bring her out of this spell. The Turbo Rangers are very powerful and so is Lerigot, but only Tommy of that team is Ninjetti and the Great Power will be the only thing that can bring her out of this spell."

"Wait, then who is the Blue Ranger?" Adam said. "Rocky was supposed to get those powers but obviously he hurt his back."

Dulcea then called up another image. Adam gasped.

"Justin..." he softly breathed out.

"Justin was hiding under the bed when the Rangers were called to go save Lerigot from Divatox when he got to Earth and so Rocky had little choice but to give Justin his Turbo Morpher," Dulcea said.

"That may actually play to our advantage somewhat," Adam said. "Kim came home to support us to help Justin so she won't hold as much acrimony towards him," Adam said. "But that still leaves Kat. And she's likely to do something stupid which will hurt our chances to get Kim back."

"That is why you are here," Dulcea said. "Of all those who held the Great Power, you are the key to bringing our Crane out of this spell. You are in by far the best position out of all of them. Aisha could help but she was called to the animal shelter for business."

"So it's up to me, huh?" Adam said. "Well, you did say this moment was coming. You'll come with me like I requested right? To smooth things over?"

"Indeed I will. We are going to be in a dream state, so my aging won't be effected. We must go now," Dulcea said.

"I am the Frog, courageous in spirit!" Adam summoned; immediately he was transformed into his Ninja mode. With that, he and Dulcea vanished.

 **Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you wouldn't mind. Thanks.**


End file.
